La chica de aquel café
by MegumyU
Summary: Hinata es una chica regular que estudia y tiene intenciones de un trabajo, lo que no sabes es el tipo de trabajo que desempeñará y a quien conocerá mediante este. NaruHina, Rating: M.
1. Fijando con cemento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo fantaseo con ellos.

 **Nota de la autora:** Sé que la historia se ve un poco desarmada por ahora, pero en el segundo y tercer capítulo entenderán de que va la cosa, es un futuro y muy ardiente lemon del hard y bueno con mi pareja favorita después del SasuNaru, el NaruHina.

* * *

La chica de aquel café

Hinata era una estudiantes más en esa enorme y antigua universidad que cada año albergaba más de noventa mil alumnos y que cada año ingresaban por lo menos unos cuatro mil más.

Estudiaba medicina, algo que la apasionaba, pero que le consumía bastante capacidad craneal, además de tiempo.

Antes de iniciar el año, y como todos los años en realidad, siempre se decía a sí misma que este año sería el decisivo, que todo le saldría bien, en todos los posibles sentidos; sería popular, bajaría esos kilitos de más, sus calificaciones serían excelentes y conseguiría novio. Lo que jamás pensó es que conseguiría todas esas cosas y algo más, lo más divertido de todo es como y el "por qué".

En el verano de ese mismo año ella estaba buscando un lugar para hospedarse, ya que no quería seguir soportando al ogro de su arrendataria ni a Sai novio de Ino, su compañera de habitación, que se la pasaba cada dos o tres días ahí poniendo a Hinata en las situaciones más incomodas, como tener que vestirse en el baño luego de ducharse y que su ropa se cayera al piso y terminar usando ropa mojada, entre otras.

Temari, una amiga que había conocido hace unas semanas por otro amigo y novio de esta chica, Shikamaru, le había sugerido un lugar, era una pensión para estudiantes que quedaba a cinco minutos a pie hasta su universidad, y el precio era perfecto, estaba dentro de su presupuesto, así que se dijo a sí misma; "por qué no".

Llegó al lugar y su primera impresión es que era bastante "rustico", pero le parecía acogedor. Los dueños eran una pareja de ancianos y su hijo con la familia de este, todos eran agradables y dulces sobre todo el anciano que la atendió y le mostro cual seria su habitación, como solo le quedaba un día para sacar sus pertenencias del otro lugar acepto de inmediato la oferta propuesta y al cabo de dos horas ya se había mudado completamente.

Temari vivía a tan solo un par de habitaciones de distancia así que el resto del día se lo pasaron entre conversaciones y anécdotas sobre como seria su vida en aquella pintoresca pensión.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero que pasen a chequear la historia y me dejen un review con sus intuiciones de que podría ser lo que venga continuación jajá, se aceptan comentarios :D , nos vemos!.


	2. Ichi-Ren

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, yo solo fantaseo con ellos.

 **Nota de la autora:** La cosa esta peliaguda aun, lo se, pero pronto se pondrá excitante :D

 **La chica de aquel café.**

 **Capítulo 2: Ichi-Ren.**

* * *

Era Febrero y sus clases comenzaban en Marzo, por lo que le quedaban días y días de descanso para relajarse y disfrutar del verano, aunque este no fuera su época favorita del año, pero en fin, no había clases y eso era algo maravilloso.

Un día de tantos Shikamaru, fue a golpear a su puerta, Hinata que estaba entre medio dormida y medio viendo una película se levantó desganada y fue a atender con la pijama del día anterior. Cuando abrió la puerta sus neuronas hicieron conexión y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo desarreglada que estaba y de la facha que llevaba delante de Shikamaru. De un dos por tres cerro la puerta rápidamente y dijo en voz alta "2 minutos por favor!" mientras su cara pasaba desde el rojo, al violeta y luego al color normal.

Ya vestida y aliñada fue a recibir a su amigo que lo miraba con cara de aburrido y un aire de despreocupado total, en resumen, tan solo Shikamaru.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Shika, apodo por el cual Hinata se refería mentalmente a él , se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a mirarla fijamente como si lo que fuera a decir debiera ser bien premeditado.

Hinata que contaba con poca paciencia, se digno a comenzar ,"entonces Shikamaru, que pasa?", preguntó, más sin ánimos de saber, lo único que quería era descansar.

Shikamaru se veía inquieto, pero al fin y al cabo ya no podía darle mas vueltas al asunto, "Hinata, verás, yo trabajo los veranos en un restaurante cerca del mar, y pues, me hace falta gente... la cosa es que no se si tu quisieras venir y ganarte un poco de dinero, si no llevo a alguien mañana me mataran, es … bastante problemático.

Hinata pensó que la vida le estaba dando más de lo que pedía así que sin pensarlo le dijo que si, y se dijo a si misma que ya había disfrutado demasiadas vacaciones y que quizás ya era tiempo de comenzar a ahorrar, un dinero extra no le va mal a nadie.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, esperando en una "plaza", de un lugar extraño que no conocía y al que tarde cuarenta minutos en llegar, ahora estaba sola, con bastante frío ya que eran las once de la mañana y el sol aun no estaba tan fuerte. Estaba esperando que una camioneta blanca la pasara a buscar, según las instrucciones de Shikamaru eso sería a las once y quince minutos, pero ya habían pasado treinta minutos y ni un alma se veía en la carretera.

Cuando por fin divisó una mancha blanca a lo lejos comenzó a inquietarse y a ponerse nerviosa, es decir que tal si estropeaba todo y no le permitían trabajar?, se obligó a si misma a respirar y se calmó.

Al llegar la camioneta, el vidrio se bajo y un tipo con más o menos la misma edad de Shikmaru, de contextura gruesa, con unos curiosos dibujos en sus mejillas, que además estaba comiendo patatas fritas, la saludó, "Tu debes ser Hinata, vamos entra, estamos bastante retrasados", Hinata subiò y le siguieron unos siete u ocho minutos en carretera a través de un camino bastante rural, lo que hacía

que se preguntara a que clase de restaurante la habían mandado a trabajar y lo peor aún Shikamaru solo le había dado instrucciones para llegar allí, pero ni siquiera le dijo que clase de trabajo desempeñaría, ni nada de eso. En que rayos se había metido.

Al llegar Chouji, nombre al que respondía el conductor de la camioneta, que además era el chef del lugar que respondía al nombre de Ichi-Ren, le dijo que entrara por la puerta trasera que llevaba a la gran cocina, algo desorganizada pero grande, en ella había bastante gente trabajando ya, la mayoría jovenes y uno que otro señor mayor.

Chouji le indico el camino que Hinata debía seguir para cambiarse de ropa y donde dejar sus cosas, era una escalera que conectaba al segundo piso, cuando se dirigía hacia allá, pudo apreciar que el restaurante estaba ubicado a orillas de una hermosa plaza que ahora estaba repleta de mesas y sillas, por lo que dedujo que Ichi-Ren era un restaurante con especialidades marítimas y bastante caro de por si, todo parecía tener un toque playero y veraniego, pero sin embargo bastante elegante.

Se pudo un delantal que comenzaba en su cintura y se extendía hasta su rodillas, lo primero que vino a su mente fue que trabajaría en la cocina, haciendo algún tipo de platillo, lo que la aterrorizó ya que aunque tuviera habilidades para la cocina y eran muy buenas por cierto ella no era una profesional y lo arruinaría todo.

Bajo y busco a Chouji con la mirada, quería que le develara de una vez por todas que diablos haría, sin embargo Chouji la sorprendió a ella, "Muy bien Hinata, tu serás copera por hoy, así que te aconsejo que debajo del delantal te pongas una bolsa de basura de las grandes o si no terminarás mal, puedes empezar por eso que está por ahí". Guiñandole un ojo se retiró.

Para empezar que era un copero?, a que la había mandado Shikamaru, para trabajar en el bar?, servir copas o algo así?, de pronto miró en la dirección en la que le indicaba Chouji y comprendió todo, trago saliva y se predispuso a que todo iría bien.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Segundo cap!, listo y subido, muchas gracias por las visitas y la gente que leyó el primer capìtulo, realmente gracias 3

 **annie marvell:** gracias, aquí está el segundo cap, espero te guste :D

 **AkimeMaxwell:** Jajaja, no lo siento te equivocas completamente, pero sigue intentando :D

Se aceptan reviews chicas/os, espero le den un vistacillo al segundo cap y me digan que tal, nos vemos :D


	3. El hermoso sol y la odiosa noche

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mio ni sus personajes, yo solo fantaseo con ellos.

 **Nota de la autora:** Todo va bien hasta el momento, pero aun así dara un giro que realmente se van a querer morir (;

 **La chica de aquel café**

 **Capítulo 3: El hermoso sol y la odiosa noche.**

* * *

Sus manos se encontraban resecas y agrietadas, agregando una que otra cortadura debido a las copas sucias que se le quebraban mientras las lavaba, resulta que el espectacular trabajo que había aceptado no era nada más y nada menos que una cenicienta del restaurante ese donde tenia que estar todo el día de pie, ganar una miseria y sus manos congeladas, todo por ser una buena amiga, uf, Shikamaru debía amarla.

Un día de tantos en que llegaba temprano a la cocina, Chouji la quedo mirando con gesto curioso mientras alternaba su vista hacia los platos, ella y el otro chico que también era copero.

Hinata que ya estaba medio distraída pensando en toda la loza que tendría que lavar y el dolor de pies que la acompañaría a la casa se sobresaltó cuando Chouji con su ya manía de asustarla por la espalda, le susurró al oído que hoy sería algo mejor que copera, hoy sería garzona.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, le tiritaban las piernas y la irrigación de sangre de su cuerpo al parecer había olvidado que tenía algo más que cara donde mandar sangre, después de como veinte intentos fallidos de convencer al chef, se encontraba ahora con dos bandejas de aluminio y puntas de plata que le parecían tan débiles que en cualquier momento tiraría toda la comida al suelo.

Chouji se había compadecido de ella y le había dado una mesa de tan solo dos personas, no sería tanta carga y además no tendría que llevar cuatro o cinco platos de una vez, así que ahora en la barra de la cocina estaba Hinata acomodando su primera entrega; el aperitivo, que constaba en un pequeño trago de almendras, y menta.

Mesa número diecinueve, decidió que desde ahora ese sería su número favorito, en un intento por simpatizar con los dioses y rogar porque su día acabara de buena forma, sin nadie herido y ella con trabajo aun.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada impaciente el cartelito de papel finamente encuadernado sobre la mesa con su numero asignado, la ropa que llevaba le dificultaba bastante el moverse rápido, por una parte era maravilloso no llevar ese asqueroso delantal que olía fatal gracias a los restos de comida y otras cosas, ahora por lo menos lucía elegante o al menos lo intentaba con una blusa blanca de manga larga abotonada por completo y encima un bolero negro con tres botones, un pantalón negro que le quedaba ajustado, más sin embargo no le molestaba y unos zapatos de charol en tono negro también, la vida de una garzona era glamorosa pensaba Hinata, claro si cuentas con ese sentido del humor optimista.

Con el estómago apretado y la boca seca, la peliazul se dirigió con la cabeza en alto a entregar su primera orden, luego de que se negara a hacerles el pedido inicial debía presentarse y esperar una jugosa propina si es que sonreía amablemente.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hinata y hoy seré su garzona", decía mientras servía los platos delante de dos muchachos, uno rubio como el oro con ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas y otro de cabello negro y ojos carbón de mirada desdeñosa y como si tuviera algún tipo de estreñimiento.

Sonrié se decía a si misma, mientras esperaba que los chicos que ahora respondían al nombre de Naruto y Sasuke, cortesía de Naruto ya que Sasuke solo se limito a asentir, pidieran la siguiente ronda de tragos, llevaban a lo menos dos horas en la mesa, entre que comida y tragos ambos no estaban entonados, pero si más eufóricos, por lo menos Naruto quien le conversaba a Hinata de cualquier cosa trivial cada vez que la chica se acercaba a dejarles otra ronda de mojitos u otro.

Hinata que no le prestaba mucha atención al chico y solo sonreía y movía la cabeza, sentía que ellos jamás se irían y que hubiese preferido una mesa con más gente pero que se retirara antes, por lo menos se consolaba en que le dejarían propina y ojala fuera una buena.

Al cabo de una hora más, los jovenes ya estaban bastante llenos y sin sed, por lo que se dispusieron a pagar la cuenta, Hinata que aplaudía y daba saltitos por dentro se contenía hasta que se fueran para dejar su felicidad salir. Con la cuenta cancelada y ellos listos, Hinata miro expectante a ambos muchachos, Sasuke tan solo se paró con una frase, "Adiós, nos vemos mañana, Sakura se muere por verte", mientras que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara y la examinaba de arriba abajo.

Hinata que tan solo quería desaparecer, se digno a dar el primer paso y es que ella proporcionaba un servicio y debía ser tomada en cuenta, "Eh...señor, disculpe, pero me dejará propina?" Decía mientras miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos, quizás había metido la pata y ahora le echarían para siempre del local, como no tuvo respuesta miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba Naruto mirándola con la misma sonrisa de antes y con un rollo de billetes que ahora arrastraba hacia la mano de Hinata.

"Gracias por todo Hinata, fue una gran velada, gracias por escuchar las cosas que te decía" puso su mano detrás de su cabeza como avergonzado, "Bueno quizás se me pasaron los tragos -tebayyo-"

Naruto sonreía, mientras Hinata sujetaba fuerte el fajo de billetes que se le había entregado, el muchacho estaba por decir algo más cuando una helada presencia la obligo a voltearse.

"Dobe, deja de perder el tiempo con la camarera y vamos, tienes mejores cosas que hacer." Camarera? , Camarera? Ella?, quien ser creía que era ese engreído que apenas la había mirado, cuando estuvo a punto de tratar de decir algo se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con dos cosas es sus manos, un pañuelo con las iniciales "N" y "U" bordadas elegantemente en naranja, pero que había sido arruinado por un número de teléfono escrito con lápiz y el enorme fajo de billetes que Hinata que calculaba era la misma cantidad de dinero que pagaba ella en la pensión.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Espero les haga gustado el tercer cap, en unos días más subiré el sgte, acepto reviews :D , nos vemos :)

 **danielajelaus:** juju sorpresas y se vienen muchas más, te prometo dejarte impactada :D

 **Uzumaki Tsuki-chan:** actualizado!, sus mandatos son ordenes jaja y dile a tu inner que esté tranquila :3

 **annie marvell:** jaja pero nena no te molestes lo de ser copera es algo genial, además queda mucho fanfic todavía :3

 **AkimeMaxwell:** Actualizaaaaaaado, espero te agrade :P


	4. SeInflama SeEstalla YLaPeculiarAnestesia

**Disclaimer:** No tengo los derechos de Naruto, pero quizás si contrato a algún buen abogado, quien sabe :D

 **Nota de la autora:** Aún no llego al climax de la historia que le dará significado al titulo de este fic, pero poco a poco se va desarrollando C:

 **La chica de aquel café.**

 **Capitulo** **4: Se inflama, se estalla, y la peculiar anestesia.**

* * *

Pasaron semanas desde el suceso del guapo rubio y su agrio amigo, así como también la enorme suma de propina entregada a Hinata. Shikamaru quien nada más se había dedicado a administrar trabajadores, le había dado unos días libres antes de trabajar los últimos cinco días para terminar Febrero y dedicarse a descansar plenamente para volver fresca y plena a la universidad.

O por lo menos ese era su plan.

El día lunes su cuarto y último día de descanso comenzaba tranquilamente. Aprovechando el impulso había viajado a ver a su familia, aunque más bien había viajado a ver su casa, su padre Hiashi nunca estaba, siempre ocupado con asuntos de la "gran" familia Hyuga y su hermana menor Hanabi estaba más concentrada en estudiar, para enorgullecer a su familia y a su padre que en pasar tiempo con ella, por lo que las pocas conversaciones que tenía era con las mucamas y eso si es que ellas se dignaban a dirigirle la palabra.

A eso de las una de la mañana Hinata comenzó a sentir una opresión en el costado inferior derecho de su estómago, era algo insignificante al principio, pero conforme pasaban las horas aumentaba su descontento, y el dolor se intensificaba. Cuando ya eran las tres y media, se levantó y fue al cuarto de una de las mucamas en busca de algún medicamento para su asqueroso dolor que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

La mucama solo le respondió que era un típico dolor de estómago, que no dramatizara y que por favor volviera a dormir, Hinata resignada y murmurando cosas sobre poca hospitalidad en su misma casa trato de volver a dormir, sin embargo le fue imposible, el dolor había aumentado y ahora en una escala del uno al diez se encontraba en el puesto once.

Las ocho y cuarenta y cinco minutos, como podía arrastraba sus pies hacia Urgencias, la molestia había pasado a ser algo serio ya que apenas podía estar de pie sin soltar alguna que otra lagrima de dolor, luego de una rápida ducha decidió buscar ayuda profesional.

Luego de dos horas de muestras de sangre, ecografías vaginales bastante vergonzosas y alguno que otro toque a su estómago por unos médicos poco amables y con las manos bastante pesadas, ya estaba el diagnóstico; apendicitis, por lo que sería derivada de extrema urgencia a la ciudad donde estudiaba y donde el centro médico estaba mejor equipado para este tipo de complicaciones.

Luego de otras dos horas de viaje en una ambulancia que se movía al más mínimo roce del viento, una hora más de espera y otros diez minutos para cambiarse de ropa, y ponerse esa hermosa bata de hospital que dejaba sus atributos a la vista por falta de costuras o simplemente porque estaba rota, ahí se encontraba Hinata con dolor y tratando de entender lo que su padre al teléfono le decía. En conclusión el no podría ir a verla ya que los asuntos y negocios familiares eran más importantes que ella, como siempre.

Se había resignado a esta clase de tratos desde muy pequeña, sin embargo aún dolía bastante, pero que se le podía hacer, una grieta más al espacio en su corazón que se llamaba "amor de papá".

La información ya le había sido entregada y la operarían a las ocho de la tarde de ese mismo día, como aún quedaban dos horas y media se dedico a dormir todo el tiempo que sobraba.

Entre profundos sueños y una que otra enfermera que la despertaba para inyectarle quizás quien sabe qué, había llegado la hora. Hinata no le tenía miedo a las operaciones, como podría si esto era algo que ella en el futuro haría y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, así que respiro profundo y se sonrojo bastante fuerte cuando las enfermeras la trasladaron hacia la camilla de operaciones dejándola solamente con las sábanas que cubrían su desnudo cuerpo.

Se preguntaba quien podría ser el cirujano que la cortaría y la rebanaría para salvarle la vida, quizás alguno de sus profesores o alguno de los cirujanos que constantemente hacían charlas de orientación para los más jóvenes.

Jamás.

No podía ser posible.

Nunca en la vida.

Maldición.

El destello rubio, la enorme sonrisa y los profundos ojos azules seguidos por una "Buenos días, soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré quien... pero si eres Hinata!" que la tomaron desprevenida y sirvieron de anestesia ya que ahí mismo, se desmayó.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Acepto críticas constructivas, no me insulten por favor :c , muchas gracias por los review, los follows y el apoyo hasta ahora c: y lo siento mucho por no actualizar antes, la universidad me consume bastante igual que a Hinata jaja, pero ya terminé, por lo que podré actualizar cada dos días si es que ando creativa :D, muchas gracias y nos vemos en un par de días si mi imaginación quiere (:


	5. Morfina

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de la autora:** Las cosas se están subiendo un poco de tono :D.

 **La chica de aquel café.**

 **Capítulo 5: Morfina.**

* * *

Hinata era una persona bastante sensata, cada vez que ingería alcohol, lo hacia de manera moderada, sabía cuales eran sus límites, así que paraba, se disculpaba y se retiraba a dormir, pero debía admitir que le gustaba esa sensación de aturdimiento en el cuerpo entero, esa sensación de livianez, donde todas las neuronas de su cuerpo se adormecían y los problemas con su padre no significaban nada, adoraba esos momentos donde no debía pensar, donde no podía pensar y lo único que importaba era como el licor quemaba su garganta y dejaba un camino de ardiente calor al pasar.

Y ahora se encontraba en una de las salas post-operación de lujo, ya que su papi había hecho algunas llamadas, quizás el no podría estar presente, pero ningun Hyuga sería confinado a una sala común, se encontraba en veinticinco metros cuadrados postrada en la cama, mientras que una de las enfermeras le leía el "manual" de instrucciones a seguir para su recuperación, una de esas era; cero alcohol, además de comidas blandas el primer mes y nada que tuviera preservantes. Yupi.

Cuando por fin la horrible enfermera se retiró, Hinata comenzó a mirar el techo y a divagar sobre como sería su futuro, probablemente tendría que limitarse a comer papillas y acelgas y jugo hecho de beterraga, cerro los ojos y masajeo sus cienes; el futuro no era bonito.

De repente un flash en amarillo vino a su mente, era su idea o antes de dormirse por la anestesia había visto al cliente ese, el adinerado que le había dejado un montón de dinero tan solo por escucharlo hablar, quizás el dolor en su estómago la estaba volviendo paranoica.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, Hinata abrió sus ojos pensando que era la dosis de morfina que había ordenado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el mismo Naruto con una bata de médico y un dedo sobre sus labios que le indicaba que debía guardar silencio.

"Shh.. Sasuke no sabe que estoy aquí, si se entera me matará, así que debe ser nuestro secreto, está bien Hinata?, con esas simples palabras y el infantil y risueño gesto Hinata comprendió que los calmantes tenían efectos psicotropicos en ella, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo le indico que se podía sentar en la camilla, mientras ella se acomodaba para poder sentarse, sin embargo cada vez que se movía un tirante dolor en sus estómago la hacía sudar.

Naruto viendo lo incómoda que estaba su paciente estrella, gentilmente la ayudo a sentarse y le apartó los mechones de la cara. Riendo cuando notó el furioso sonrojo y el cosquilleo que se produjo al hacer contacto con su piel.

"Entonces, como te sientes ttebayo?", preguntó mientras se balanceaba de un lado para otro como un niño de ocho años que está demasiado ansioso como para esperar la respuesta.

"Bastante bien, supongo que los dolores son normales ya que hace horas me operaron", respondió la peliazul.

"Mmm, si, pero no te preocupes hice un gran trabajo, junte tu piel de tal manera que casi ni quedará cicatriz!", antes esto Hinata comenzó a juntar puntos en su mente, Naruto la operó, eso era obvio, Naruto era el médico que estaría a cargo de su progreso, pero si Naruto la había operado eso significa que Naruto... la había visto completamente... desnuda. Mierda.

"Usted me vio desnuda!" gritó sin más, quería decir algo más, quería decirle que era un doctor pervertido pero la mano de Naruto había detenido sus palabras que se habían quedado atoradas en su mente.

"Si Sasuke me encuentra me matará, por favor solo guarda silencio. Hinata yo soy Doctor es obvio que debía verte desnuda para operarte, operar es divertido, pero soy muy profesional, no te preocupes" dijo sonriendo.

Hinata se sentía cegada por la sonrisa de Naruto, más sin embargo aún se sentía ultrajada "Entonces si es tan profesional, por qué está aquí?, aun no tengo revisión" escupió Hinata, necesitaba botar toda esa vergonzosa tensión de haber sido vista desnuda por un conocido/desconocido que ahora estaba delante de ella vanagloriándose por eso.

"Bueno.. yo quería darte un regalo", Hinata notó que Naruto era una persona bastante alegre e idiota. Que se reía por todo sin motivo aparente y que poseía mucha confianza en si mismo, era algo así como un sol, todo lo contrario a ella.

Naruto sacó una jeringa de uno de los bolsillo de su bata y le indicó que era morfina, Hinata aceptó gustosa, el dolor ya la estaba matando, luego de que la solución entrara en su torrente sanguineo comenzó a sonreír por todo y por nada, mientras Naruto se posicionaba detrás de ella y comenzaba a masajear sus hombros, "Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor Hinata" creyó oir eso en un muy seductor tono, pero quizás era solo su imaginación, Naruto era tan guapo que ahora su mente estaba recreando una fantasía, aunque poco le importaba, si alguien como él quería tocarla, pues bienvenido sea!, o por lo menos eso era lo que sus gemidos de placer debido al masaje demostraban.

"Okey, supongo que ahora debes dormir, si Sasuke pregunta si estuve aquí, no le digas nada!" Naruto comenzaba a retirarse cuando una mano que sujetaba su bata lo detuvo y lo hizo voltear.

"Por qué no se queda un poco más, aún siento dolor en las piernas" Realmente había dicho eso?, es decir, ella Hinata Hyuga la chica que medía sus palabras y que le aterraba decir más de lo necesario, realmente había dicho algo tan sucio y seductor como eso?. Puta morfina. O quizás no.

Naruto solo la recostó y le quitó las sábanas de encima, se acomodó mejor y comenzó a masajear sus piernas muy suavemente, en el fondo sabía que Hinata estaba actuando así gracias a la morfina, pero que mas dá, luego se responsabilizaría por aprovecharse de una chica semi-drogada, por Dios, el era tan solo un hombre! y apenas había podido concentrarse mientras la operaba, así que un poco de sana diversión no le haría mal a nadie.

Hinata suspiraba mientras las manos de Naruto hacían maravillas a través de sus piernas, su subconsciente de chica buena le decía que debía pedirle que se detuviera, pero la combinación de morfina y Naruto era demasiado deliciosa como para parar.

Pocas veces había pensado en ese extraño cliente del restaurante, había soñado algunas cosas subidas de tono con él, pero es que quien no lo haría si además de tener un cuerpo de infarto tenía una sonrisa que derretía hasta el más seco hielo.

Y claro Naruto no se quedaba atrás, se había casi obsesionado con la garzona del local ese, hasta tal punto en que todos los fines de semana luego de esa vez había ido a comer, pero luego de tres veces seguidas sin verla decidió desistir, intentó rastrearla pero no encontró nada, Sasuke lo había notado, aún no sabía por qué pero le advirtió que esa chica solo le traería problemas, así que cuando supo que Naruto tendría que operar a Hinata Hyuga de apendicitis lo amenazó con quitar de la cafetería el ramen si es que se involucraba más allá de la relación Doctor-paciente con ella y ahora estaba masajeando sus hermosas y largas piernas. Diablos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Gracias por los follow y los review, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado C: , Nos vemos!.


	6. Implantación

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece :C

 **Nota de la autora:** En el próximo cap; sorpresa!

 **La chica de aquel café.**

 **Capítulo 6: Implantación.**

* * *

Luego de su última revisión acerca del progreso de su recuperación post- apendicitis, que ahora estaba a cargo de una doctora de nombre Sakura Haruno, no había vuelto a volver al revoltoso rubio de sonrisa jovial.

Tampoco había vuelto a pensar en él. Con lo ocupada que estaba con las clases de pre-internado y demás, su cabeza se había concentrado en test sorpresa, exámenes, y en acumular nerviosismo antes de su primera práctica profesional como médico, que casuelmente sería en el mismo hospital donde se había operado.

Mismo hospital donde trabajaba ese empalagoso rubio.

Masajeo sus cienes mientras el café y el sandwich de jamón-queso se enfriaban, la cafetería podía ser un lugar hermoso a las nueve de la mañana. Era el lugar perfecto para estudiar, sacó sus apuntes donde se encontraban todos los pasos a seguir para su primer día de práctica, que sería exactamente en veinticuatro horas, se concentro mientras ingería otro delicioso sorbo de cafeína líquida.

Hasta que el maldito celular vibró.

Su concentración se rompió y casí volteo el café del susto, se recordo a si misma desactivar la vibración y pasar a modo "silencio", volteo y se dio cuenta que unos niños de la mesa de en frente se reían de ella por lo que el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer seguido de unas maldiciones dichas mentalmente ya que Hinata Hyuga no decía improperios en voz alta.

Reviso el motivo de la dichosa vibración y se llevó una sorpresa cuando se dió cuenta de que era un mensaje con remitente desconocido, que tenía cuatro palabras y muchos signos de exclamación; "Buena suerte mañana, Hinata!".

Lo guardo en su mochila y trato de ignorar la creciente idea en su cabeza mientras volvía a sus apuntes.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, mientras decidía que estas serían las últimas lagrimas que caerían desconsoladamente y estos serían los últimos sollosos que brotarían desde su garganta,antes de comenzar a maquillar ligeramente su cara ya que Hinata Hyuga no abusaba del maquillaje, jamás podría lucir ostentosa.

Podía imaginarse las palabras de aliento de otros padres, las llamadas, los mensajes e incluso las videollamadas para sus compañeros de práctica que vivían más lejos, lo único que ella recibió fue un doloroso y aplastante vacío, no palabras de aliento, no hurras! en su nombre, ella solo debía cumplir con su deber de hija estudiante, si ya se había negado a ser la siguiente en línea, estudiar ciencias de la economía y hacer a su padre orgulloso ocupándose de los negocios del clan lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir con su deber como futura médico. Pero aún así dolía. Mierda que dolía.

Tomó un gran cantidad de aire antes de entrar al hospital y a la sala donde sería su charla de bienvenida, luego de eso la llevaron a una sala aún más grande para comenzar con las visitas a pacientes con lesiones leves, lo primero estudiado en teoría, al finalizar esto cada uno tendría la oportunidad de interactuar con un paciente aleatorio y ayudarle a corregir algún tipo de problema de primer grado, sería un día bastante ocupado.

Luego de las primeras dos tareas, le habían dado un sobre y una ficha médica que contenía la ubicación del paciente y los síntomas, todos se separaron a buscar dichosas habitaciones, sin embargo Hinata estaba pronta a llegar a su destino cuando se sintió jalada hacia una especia de closet de limpieza que estaba completamente oscuro. De la impresión se dispuso a gritar pero una mano cubrió su boca y una voz le susurró al oído; "Esta bien soy yo, guarda silencio, creo que Sasuke está por aquí".

Su día había empezado de la peor manera posible y ahora esto, era hora de que Hinata Hyuga le pusiera un alto a esta traumante relación con el doctor que había hecho un excelente trabajo, era verdad, casi ni tenía cicatriz, que pasaba si la descubrían o si se le agotaba el tiempo y no podía evaluar a su paciente, reprobaría! , no podía darse el lujo de eso, su padre jamás le volvería a hablar, en fin estaba a punto de poner en su lugar al rubio de ojos azules, cuando el tan solo la abrazó y le susurró; "Espero que tengas un excelente primer día de práctica Hinata, eres genial así que lo harás bien, si tienes alguna duda solo me escribes a mi número", estaba oscuro pero Hinata podía apreciar perfectamente la gentil sonrisa que Naruto le estaba regalando.

Sus defensas se destruyeron cuando Naruto deposito un tierno beso mariposa en su frente como si de un padre orgulloso se tratara que intenta traspasar sus buenas vibras y su apoyo con ese simple gesto.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras su espalda se arqueaba por sollozos compulsivos que querían dejar salir toda la frustración, decepción, pena, tristeza, y el sentimiento de que jamás sería buena como para ser valorada y ahora venía él, un completo extraño a decirle cosas que habría querido escuchar de otras personas, simplemente dolía, dolía demasiado y su autrocontrol se había ido a la mierda.

Naruto se asustó cuando la vio en ese estado, su corazón se estrujó al verla tan vulnerable, aquella chica que lo desafiaba con la mirada tan solo unos instantes atrás ahora estaba completamente rota, quebrada, acaso sus palabras habían sido las inadecuadas?. Luego de cargarla hacia una mesa y tratar de tranquilizarla con suaves palabras, trató de interrogarla, necesitaba comprender que la afligía, quería ayudarla.

Hinata tan solo se levantó lo hizo a un lado y dijo" Lo siento, debo evaluar a mi paciente e irme a casa".

Trato de salir de ahí, Naruto la sujetó por la muñeca "Faringitis aguda, es lo que mejor calza para los síntomas que tiene, ya lo evalué no te preocupes, sabía que lo descubrirías por ti misma, pero quería asegurarte de algún modo, luego solo tienes que entregar la ficha firmada por ti a algún supervisor asignado, te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento en media hora, haremos algo divertido" Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era dura y le advirtió con la mirada que debía ir.

Hinata solo asintió, después de la escena que le había hecho presenciar, le debía respuestas no?.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo siento mucho por no actualizar, me esguincé un pie así que en todo lo que me he podido concentrar es en el dolor y la recuperación, además estoy en clases aun si, en el verano cuando debería tener libertad para escribir, los recompensaré en el prox cap con el tan esperado lemon!, por favor no me odien yo los amo :C


	7. Cuidados post operatorios

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Por favor no me odien

 **La chica de aquel café.**

 **Capítulo 7: Cuidados post operatorios.**

* * *

Hinata necesitaba cafeína, y decidió que Naruto también la necesitaba, por lo que con un café en cada mano se dirigió al estacionamiento, las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban y su mente estaba llena de constantes explosiones, que pasaba si este tipo era algo así como un demente que solo quería secuestrarla o algo por el estilo, además necesitaba terminar un ensayo para el día siguiente, pero ya estaba aquí, ya no había marcha atrás, Hinata Hyuga no daba marcha atrás, por lo menos no hoy y no con él.

Naruto se encontraba con su mente perdida en un gran tazón de ramen y las próximas cirugías de mañana, se preguntaba si a Hinata le gustaría el ramen, si es que le gustaba consumir alcohol o si fumaba, y no podía olvidar la dulce sensación de sus manos en las piernas de la chica.

Con cada paso que daba la ansiedad incrementaba en su interior, pensaba que sería aburrido contarle sus problemas a un tipo que medio flirteaba con ella y medio se burlaba también.

La primera impresión de Hinata en cuanto a Naruto es que era un gran idiota, nadie le daba a una simple garzona tremenda cantidad de dinero solo por escucharlo hablar incoherencias producidas por el alcohol. Debía aclarar ese punto con él. Y ni hablar de su amigo el con cara de estreñido.

A lo lejos divisó una cabellera amarilla y sus manos apretaron los vasos de café, mientras sentía que cada paso que daba la llevaría a una plática vergonzosa e incómoda sobre un padre que no siente afecto por su hija.

Naruto se adelantó y agradeciendo el café, la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia un convertible negro con asientos naranjas en el interior. Que rara combinación pensó la chica, pero al menos eran cómodos.

Hinata pensó que cuando había que hablar algo lo mejor era empezar por sí misma.

-No necesita hacer esto, yo solo estoy algo estresada, no necesito su compasión.

-Primero que todo no es compasión ttebayo. Y además yo quiero hacerlo, quiero mostrarte algo.

La peliazul rogaba porque no fuera algo raro o algún lugar que no conocía, más pensaba que el viento alrededor del cabello de Naruto lo hacía ver muy sexy. Mierda.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio Hinata se preguntaba qué quería mostrarle y como lo haría, además aun no le había preguntado nada acerca de las cosas que necesitaba saber.

Veinte minutos más tarde el auto se detuvo, Naruto tenía una expresión seria y algo desolada como si las cosas que pasaran por su mente lo estuvieran atormentando.

Invito a la peliazul a salir del auto junto a él, Hinata se encontró en medio de un camino algo rural que estaba rodeado de vegetación y largos árboles, más adelante había una casa de tamaño mediano que parecía no ser usada en mucho tiempo, en algunos espacios de las paredes había comenzado a crecer musgo verde y espeso.

Al lado izquierdo había un grueso, pero no tan alto árbol del cual colgaba un improvisado columpio hecho de madera y un par de cuerdas algo ya gastadas, Hinata se preguntaba si es que esta era la antigua casa de Naruto y su familia.

De un momento a otro se sobresaltó cuando el hombre que la había visto desnuda en una mesa de operaciones la levantó en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla hacía el viejo columpio.

Una vez ahí Hinata necesito contar hasta cien e inhalar unas cuantas veces para poder volver a su color y estado natural, estaba a punto de increparlo por esto cuando se dio cuenta que sus expresiones eran muy serias.

-No sé cuáles serán tus problemas, no sé casi nada acerca de ti, apenas conozco tu apellido y algo acerca de tu personalidad, no tengo la menor idea de las cosas que te gustan, o tus sueños, pero estoy seguro de una cosa Hinata..

La chica ya sabía lo que diría, era algo que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar todo el tiempo, casi desde que tenía memoria para recordar, bajo su cabeza en un intento de resguardarse y protegerse del golpe de las siguientes palabras.

-…Eres muy fuerte Hinata..

De pronto levantó su cabeza como intentando descifrar si lo que había escuchado era verdad o no, y un par de ojos se encontraron, frágil blanco contra un determinado azul, ni siquiera se había terminado de convencer de que lo que había escuchado era real cuando sintió que las odiosas lágrimas caían calientes por su rostro. Lo cierto es que nunca había escuchado eso y lo peor de todo es que un completo desconocido era quien por primera vez se lo decía.

-Yo nunca conocí a mis padres, supuestamente murieron cuando nací… yo no tengo a nadie, pero aun así nunca lloro..

Naruto hablaba en tono melancólico, pero con cierto valor como si quisiera que Hinata entendiera que él también era fuerte.

-…Sin embargo desde que te conozco siento que todo el vació que conllevó no tener un tipo de vida "normal" por decirlo así, lentamente va desapareciendo cada vez que te veo… no sé por qué casi ni te conozco, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento relajado y seguro.

Hinata entendió que quizás lo que Naruto estaba tratando de decirle era que no estaba sola, que aunque casi no sabía nada el uno con el otro, ambos sufrían en diferentes aspectos, pero lo hacían, el sentimiento de felicidad se desparramo en su interior y lentamente, pero a paso seguro se dirigió a Naruto y dejo que este la envolviera en sus brazos.

Había encontrado un aliado, un compañero de dolor, alguien con quien contar, alguien más fuerte que ella, alguien que la pudiera sostener.

O al menos eso pensó…

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron recorriendo el lugar con Naruto describiendo cada detalle de la casa que en efecto estaba deshabitada ya por muchos años, pero que albergaba anécdotas donde un pequeño y travieso Naruto crecía.

Mientras de desmaquillaba, observaba su rostro que era bastante diferente al de la mañana, había algo en su piel que parecía brillar, más con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, había sido un buen día.

Aun podía sentir el cosquilleo en su mejilla derecha, lugar donde Naruto había dejado un fugaz beso mariposa antes de irse, se preguntó si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, definitivamente así no era como lo habían hecho sus padres, pero le gustaba.

Le gustaba la sensación de sentirse ligera junto a él, de no tener que sentir temor de decepcionarlo al hacer algo mal, se sentía bien el no ser juzgada a cada paso que daba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz.

Y ahí estaba ahora, tendida en la cama solo con ropa interior, y encima de ella se encontraba él, su dios de cabellera dorada acariciando sus caderas mientras que su boca devoraba su cuello.

Hinata se sentía en las nubes, su cuerpo se había transformado en algo suave y sus huesos se sentían de espuma bajo las manos de Naruto.

En algún momento sintió la boca de Naruto en el lóbulo de su oreja para luego susurrar.

-Necesito quitarte esto ttebayo..

Decía mientras una nerviosa risa salía de sus labios al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a bajar lentamente las sutiles bragas de color morado pálido.

-..Mmm Hinata es momento de tu revisión..

Naruto había convertido el juego de desnudarla en una juguetona revisión médica que comenzaba en sus muslos.

De pronto sintió que poco a poco unos largos dedos se colaban en su interior, lo que no fue para nada molesto a como ella pensó que sería por ser su primera vez, en vez de eso sentía la gloria, Naruto sabía exactamente donde tocar y llevo eso expertos dedos muy al fondo de su interior hasta tocar ese punto donde Hinata perdía la cordura.

Entre más rápido Naruto movía sus dedos dentro de ella, más rápido Hinata llegaba al cielo, ya casi podía sentirlo, ya casi estaba, por fin tendría su primer orgasmo, por fin terminaría en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya casi… solo un poco más Naruto..

Y de pronto la alarma sonó.

Maldita sea.

Otra vez.

Mierda.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Sé que me demoré bastante en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos problemas, sin embargo ahora prometo subir al meno capítulos así de largos en esta y la semana que viene, luego luego entenderán por qué el título, espero les guste el cap. Espero opiniones, y reviews c:


	8. Infección

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto es el dueño de todos los nombres que van a leer.

 **Nota de la autora:** Plot twist intenso.

 **La chica de aquel café.**

 **Capítulo 8: Infección.**

* * *

Hinata caminaba sola dentro de los pasillos de esa antigua y gran facultad de medicina, había recibido uno de los peores mails que un alumno destacado como ella podría siquiera imaginar.

Código: Rojo-A2; Rojo= Alto mando dentro de la facultad, A=De urgente prioridad, 2=Vice-rector.

El olor a anilina mezclado con el olor típico de hospital inundaba su sistema, la hacía encogerse hasta lo más fondo de su ser, su mente barajaba posibilidades. Quizás era un malentendido y el asunto era con otra persona y no con Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga, respetado inversionista. Perfecta y educada Hyuga. ¿Cierto?

La puerta frente a ella era de madera tosca y oscura, barnizada con la mismísima aura negra de la persona que ocupaba el despacho detrás de esta. Con un poco de esfuerzo entro a la amplia oficina con paredes grises y una alfombra a juego de color blanco marfil, rodeada de antiguos pero bien conservados muebles, presumiblemente de colección o de otras épocas y un estante del porte de una pared entera cubierto de libros sobre medicina, salud, investigación y ciencia, una chimenea que vomitaba cenizas por el sobreuso y la poca higiene y un escritorio de roble.

Si así era la oficina del vice-rector no quería ni imaginar cómo sería ver la del rector en sí.

La silla de cuero con respaldo de ciento ochenta se giró lentamente y sobre ella unos cincuenta o más años hechos persona, con cabello negro, blanquecino en algunas áreas, mirada afilada, test morena y un imponente parche sobre el ojo derecho; Danzo Shimura; Vice-rector de la Universidad, inversionista privado sobre avances de medicina, dueño de más de 15 servicios de salud privados dentro del país y actual Líder de Raíz, organización dedicada a la medicina pero con la diferencia es que ahí el dinero vale más que salvar vidas.

Hinata lo aborrecía, más esta era la primera vez que lo veía sin embargo lo odiaba, el rompía y se burlaba de todas las cosas a las que Hinata había jurado defender como futura médica.

-Así que Hyuga Hinata…

Decía mientras leía atentamente el historial académico de la chica

-Como era de esperarse de una Hyuga, impecable…

Hinata pensó que quizás no era algo malo lo que venía a hacer acá, tal vez quería recomendarle algo o sugerirla para algún programa especial del que no estaba enterada.

-…Sin embargo…

La Hyuga levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, "¿Sin embargo?", tragó saliva y pareciera ser que fueran rocas ya que no podía casi ni dejar de tiritar por el aura del ahora vice- rector que tenía una viciosa sonrisa en su cara como diciendo "te encontré".

Dos días después y aun no podía salir de la cama sin que por su mente pasara la idea de que su vida se había venido abajo en diez minutos. Su padre aun no lo sabía, por lo menos eso era algo bueno.

Veinte llamadas no atendidas, quince mensajes de texto, el buzón de voz completamente lleno y un email. Naruto sí que tenía determinación. Dos días y aun no dejaba de insistir, sin embargo Hinata no quería tener ni un tipo de contacto con él. Jamás.

Ahora solo quedaba continuar se decía así misma mientras calientes lágrimas de rabia circulaban hacia abajo en su pálido rostro, su cabello estaba pajoso y sin brillo y sus labios ausente de todo color se casi curvaban en un intento por revivir su alma, pero volvían a caer al recordar las últimas palabras de Danzo.

"El siguiente año lo harás mejor".

Sentía como sus fuerzas volvían a bajar, sus rodillas temblaban, el equilibrio desaparecía y su cuerpo se desvanecía completamente. Ella vivía por esto. Había sido rechazada, pisoteada, tratada de cobarde, de basura, de "la decepción del clan" y más, tantas veces fue mirada en menos por los miembros de su clan, por su padre e incluso su hermana menor, pero Hinata siempre caminaba hacia delante con la vista en alto, soportando todas las piedras que le lanzaban, ella realmente quería dedicar su vida a ayudar a otros a ser una persona gentil y amable, tal como su honorable y fallecida madre.

Sentía que si seguía sus convicciones y sus sueños a pesar de que el mundo estuviera en su contra todo estaría bien.

Y claro ¿que era un año más en una Universidad estatal de alto prestigio?, sus amigos habían tratado de animarla diciéndole que era lo más típico que pasaba, tan solo el tres por ciento del alumnado completaba su carrera en los años correspondientes, así que ¿qué importaba, cierto?

Hinata sonreía asintiendo, la verdad si ¿Qué importaba?, lo que sus amigos no sabían era toda la mierda que Hinata había pasado para poder llegar donde estaba, su padre la mataría, probablemente su hermana no le hablaría jamás, quizás hasta la desheredarían por vergüenza.

Pero una voz dentro de su cabeza decía que al menos estaba viva, y esa misma voz se contradecía modulando en voz alta que esto para la FAMILIA HYUGA era peor que morir. Deshonor total, después de cinco generaciones con excelentes resultados tanto académicos como laborales, venía ella y arruinaba todo. Y todo por un descuido, un error, un malentendido, por Naruto.

Por Naruto, por estar más concentrada de Naruto que de entregarle el informe de su práctica a la persona equivocada. Lo que le valía una descalificación inmediata y un cero dentro de la materia que cursaba, que para su mala suerte era anual, lo que significaba que el otro año tendría la oportunidad de cursarla de nuevo.

Una semana después cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca de su Universidad, su celular sonó, con desgano y mal humor levantó el aparato pensando que se trataba otra vez de Naruto, pero en la pantalla marcaba; "Padre".

No quiso contestar, no pudo contestar, se sentía demasiado cobarde, su padre tan solo la llamaba en ocasiones puntuales y mes a mes revisaba detalladamente su información académica así que apostaría su vida a que ya se había enterado.

Y ahí estaba en el amplio dojo de su casa, en el suelo, cubierta de moretones, su padre había sido bastante suave comparado a lo que ella creía, al final como pensó se había enterado, y Hinata debía volver a casa de urgencia para aclarar lo ocurrido, por lo que después de confirmar lo sucedido, Hiashi le ordeno a Hinata tener un encuentro de Hakkesho, un estilo de pelea único entre los Hyugas, transmitido de generación en generación, algo más en lo que Hinata no brillaba.

Y claro su padre la había destrozado, pero más que los golpes físicos el ataque verbal era el que realmente dolía, tenía instrucciones claras de dejar la casa principal de inmediato y volver a la ciudad, y tratar de terminar sus estudios de manera decente, pero claro como no todo era sencillo desde ahora no tendría el apoyo económico de los Hyugas y todas sus tarjetas de crédito habían sido previamente bloqueadas. Ahora estaba completamente sola, para ser sinceros ya lo estaba, pero ahora había llegado al límite de eso.

"No subvencionaré la educación de una decepción"

Había pasado una tres días de eso y aun se encontraba en esa cama, por el momento estaba tranquila le quedaba una buena cantidad de dinero para sobrevivir, pero debería encontrar algún trabajo pronto.

De Naruto ni sus luces, al parecer se había rendido, "Y todo lo que dijo para que", decía Hinata entre sí, sabía que no estaba bien culparlo por lo que había pasado, pero por lo menos sería una distracción menos. Aunque debía admitir que aún seguía pensando en él. Más de lo que incluso ella quería.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y Hinata había activado su modo zombi, hacía las cosas casi por inercia, estudiar, ir a clases, realizar presentaciones, informes, seminarios, comer, ducharse, dormía pero no encontraba descanso en ello, tenía unas ojeras kilométricas y su piel se veía cutre y sin brillo.

Había intentado encontrar algún trabajo de medio tiempo pero nadie quería contratar a una estudiante de veinte y un años que no tenía experiencia alguna en básicamente nada.

Shikamaru había notado un cambio en Hinata, siendo el ser tan intuitivo que era y conociendo la fama y apellido de su familia había sacado sus propias conclusiones, sería problemático pero quería ayudarla, al fin y al cabo era un gran amiga, algo tímida y rara, pero la apreciaba.

Las ocho y veinte y siete minutos, Hinata Hyuga salía recién de la ducha para proceder a ponerse su pijama favorita y a secarse su largo y liso cabello, cuando de pronto sintió que tocaban su puerta, sin más ni más fue a ver quién podría ser, para su sorpresa Temari se encontraba de pie con unos cuantos onigiris y un poco de té.

Después de charla sin sentido entre chicas Hinata procedió a pedido de Temari incitada por Shikamaru a contarle lo que estaba pasando y la urgencia de encontrar un trabajo pronto.

Shikamaru tenía razón pensaba Temari, esto sería problemático pero al menos era una alternativa e igual quería ayudar a la pobre chica, así que lo sugirió sin embargo presentía que era algo que Hinata jamás querría hacer.

-Hinata puedes pararte en frente de mí y darte una vuelta completa por favor.

-Eh?...amm okay…

Hinata pensó que era algo raro, pero Temari estaba muy seria así que…

Bueno al menos encajaba con el perfil pensaba Temari.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti…

Decía la rubia mientras sonreía de manera extraña

-…Sin embargo no es algo convencional, pero es de medio tiempo y la paga es muy buena, ¿suena como algo perfecto para ti no?

-Temari!...

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban, por fin empezaba a ver el arcoíris entre tantas nubes, claro que aceptaría al fin de cuentas necesitaba el trabajo.

-Acepto, ¿cuando empiezo?, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Garzonear verdad? ¡Practicaré lo prometo!

Temari no sabía si reír o llorar, pero era todo lo que podría ofrecer, quizás esto ayudaría a Hinata de alguna retorcida manera. Así que no quiso darle más detalles y prefirió enseñárselo.

Dos días después ahí de pie se encontraba la chica de los ojos color luna, lo quiso solo pensar pero el sentimiento era tan grande que no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta para Temari.

-Y-yo… yo… no creo que pueda hacer esto.

Porque claro, era algo muy distinto de ser garzona.

Algo muy distinto.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Espero les haya gustado la actualización, desde ahora comenzaré a poner las fechas para forzarme a mí misma a seguir escribiendo, por lo que _**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SÁBADO 14 DE ENERO.**_ Quizás de aquí a la sgte semana puedan adivinar qué tipo de trabajo tendrá Hinata, espero sus reviews!


End file.
